Smile
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: Annabeth knows somethings wrong with Percy and she wants to know what. Sadie suspect that her brother, Carter, is not telling her something and wants to know why they are going to Manhattan. Percy doesn't want Annabeth to know so he called Carter for help. Carter heard something in his mind and knew it was Percy he rushed to pack and told Sadie to also t in The Son of Sobek.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadie's POV**

I honestly think my brother, Carter, is hiding something from me. I mean, ever since he came back from hunting the crocodile, he was never the same Wikipedia I knew. One time I would say 'what happened when you were chasing the croc?', he would always say 'nothing'. It's really annoying so I have come up a plan to make him tell me what happened. The plan is, I would drop everything he owned on the floor and when he tried to pick it up I would use my wand. Satisfied wih my plan, I go ahead and find Carter. After one hour of searching, I finally found him at the library covered in black fog._ Invisible Spell_ **(A/N is that right?)**. He was holding a traveling bag for who knows what, and that's what I'm here for.

"What's that for?" Smooth, Sadie, Smooth. He turned around, surprised I found him. "I repeat. WHAT. IS. THAT. FOR.?" I yelled at him. He looked at me and said.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Manhattan." I stared at him wide eyed. And with that I wen't up stairs to pack my things.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Peeeerrrrrccccccyyyyy, tteeeeellll mmmmeeeeee," I was already on my knees. You're asking why? he's not been the same since he came back from defeating some lose crocodile. He just won't break the wall. Suddenly I got a little plan. "Percy... If you don't come out and tell me what's wrong or somethings bothering you... You won't have kisses for a year." I said it slowly. The pacing stopped. I smile as the plan worked. I heard a few prayers and a name Carter. Who's Carter? I don't know. I hate not knowing something.

* * *

**Hey guys. IMMA gonna call you Bro's now. So bro's, what do you think of the story? should I continue it? should I give it to someone? Review me the answer please? - DXM3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO Bro's! some shipper said that I should make Anubis fall for Sadie. Soooo! IMMA making a little Sanubis scene, and I LOVE SANUBIS!. ENJOY!****  
**

* * *

**Anubis's POV**

Damn it Sadie! Why does she have to be damn cute... and good looking. I am dead to her dad. I kissed her on her birthday... Gods damn it. I went to my spot noting to do actually. Not until Osiris walked in. I stood up, concerned why he was here. But, possibly, I was panicking on the inside. _Has he found out? Did he? Maybe not... But... NO. Don't think of _any_ of this._ I thought.

"Lord Osiris, why are you here?" smooth, Anubis, smooth. He looked amused at my nervousness.

I was shocked by something he said.

"What do you mean, I should go with Sadie to New York?" **(A/N Never thought about that, huh?)**

**Sadie's POV**

After I was done packing, a portal appears in-front of me. The person who appeared in front of me is Anubis. He was holding a suitcase and was wearing traveling clothes. I looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Explanation, please?" I asked him. He blushed a deep red color on his cheeks. He shuffled his weight to the right and fell. I stifled a laugh, while Anubis was getting up. He brushed off imaginal dust of his shirt and pants. He looked stunning. But I didn't say that out loud, it'll be too embarrassing. He gave me a embarrassed look.

"Two words: Your Dad." I immediately knew what he was talking about. He had to protect us from danger we might face in the journey.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After I heard the name 'Carter' I became more suspicious. "Who's Carter, Percy?" I asked him. I heard some few curses and swearing. "LANGUAGE!" I couldn't take it anymore, I raised my foot and kicked the door open with all my might. The door slammed against the floor, but I didn't bother that there was dust all over the place. I attempted to make Percy spill the beans by glaring daggers at him.

**Percy's POV**

If looks could kill, i would be probably dead by now. Annabeth kicked the door broken and glared at me. Hard. I gulped and wish that Carter would hurry up and I would explain myself to him why my beautiful girlfriend knows everything.

* * *

**I dunno whats gonna happen but its gonna be bad. R&R&R please?**


	3. Authors Note

**Yo Bro's! Im so sorry I can't update for the next 8 days cos' of my Cousins are here with me AND IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! all I can do with my computer is read in the morning for 1 - 5 minutes and Skype GOA for any time, like now :). Why now I tell you this? COS' I freaking go EVERY WHERE with my Cousins! Like the bookstore, the barber shop (don't ask), the mall, buy clothes, laugh with them at something funny, play timezone with them, etc.. PLUS! I have a dA account! just for LadySwirlz though buuutttt if I have time (which is never not until my cousins go back to their home) I re-copy ALL of my stories and If i can think of some ideas... VICE-VERSA!**

**I wish you could bear with me for this next 8 days but i can top it off with some book reading and reading here AND reading in (I don't have an account there :(). **

**Sh*t I have no time... I have to eat and all cos' it's like 6:59 here and I need to eat. Before my WHOLE family eats it.**

**Bye Bye... see you soon!**** and i'll tell you about everything of my three weeks if i have time****:D**

**-DXM3**


End file.
